narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukiakari Mitarashi
A kunochi in the Tsuki no Ai group lead by Fa, rao she is by far the fastest on the team making use of her control and mastery of the Swift Release, but speed isn't her only call to fame she has employed the Swift release in ways that made her a powerful and very cunning opponent. She and her mastery is not to be taken lightly. Background She was born in Kumogakure, where she often had run ins with Tamotsu Yukimura who she extrmely distested she thought of him as a coward. She was in the ANBU group and was loyal to her village without fault. A fews later she saw how the village began to become underhanded and resort to things she saw as sullying its honor, and was allowed to let slide. After a while she began to feel like a tool to her village who would only rely on her to fufuill missions and nothing more, she started to dislike the very village she once loved, and then it came to a point where she was asked to execute a man who was convicted of raiding stolen good from Kumogakure and instead giving them to the poor. She refused to go on this mission as he was simply helping those who were less fortunate something this village used to believe in. She was demoted and removed of her status as an ANBU and scheduled to have her mind erased of all village knowledge. It was here she discovered that this was no longer a village but just a system of government that was too enguled in seeking power to help people so she escaped from her guards and ran away into the night, afterbings apprehended she waas saved by Raizo Ozunu, who misunderstood the situations and thought she was being attacked. After helping her he decided to invite her on a team where they did not follow the village rules and were agsintit adn were going to topple the enitre establishment of the village system. to which she eagerly agreed and has been apart of the team since then. Personality She is fircely loyal to whatever she plediges her allegience to, as seen with her fiercness to fight For Kumo in her early years. She is extrmely loyal but that changed when he began to pick up hints when she wasd being used. She will do do anything that will allow her to question, her personal perference. She joined Tsuki no Ai as a lost confused Individual who didnt understand the idea behind the village system if they were not going to protect those less fortunate, in thier own home. She lost her sense of purpose and begin to question everything around her as she started to believe everything had other motives and drove to be power hungry. She stayed in this mindset until she ran into Fa' rao in Takigakure, who convinced her otherwise. Once she joined her fiercness retunred and she regained her fire spirit in now protecting the ideals of Tsuki no Ai. She gets aong with everyone and has found her self a rival in her teammates Raizo Ozunu, and Suraisa, who often look to out do each other. She doesnt make fun of Kuraken and his talkig to himself often joining in the conversation between him and his " friend". SHe kind and loviong but extremly brutal to anyone who supports the ideals of a village and those who stand agasint The Tuski no Ai Abilities Due to her Knowledge of the Swift Release she is the groups fastest member.. and while she lack the ability to land punishing blows at times her moves can be fatal when used in the right situations.. her speed alone has often made it appear as if she never moved to those without Dojutsu, and even with them she often appears a series of moves flowing from one to another. IN terms of sped she has admited only two people were faster than her.. the Minato Namikaze and the 4th Raikage. Even Raido X admited his speed even while using the Dark Slayer his fastest attacks have nothing on her speed as she was able to reach him before he could even grab the hilt of his blade. Fa' rao states that she i sthe fastest lifeform he has ever witnessed. Even without the swift Release she is quite agile, but her true ability comes in the Release itself as in open spaces she is nearly unbeatable.. and even in closed spaces.. she can be dangerous. She lack physical strength but she is still gifed in taijutus has she casn use that with her swift release to land powerful quick strike to off balance her foe